


Fanganronpa: The villas of despair

by Beanbag99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanbag99/pseuds/Beanbag99
Summary: 17 kids have been kidnapped and put in something that seems like a villa complex. Who will survive? Who will give in to temptation? Will the ultimates break the continious chain of killings for the greater good?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write a little project! I had this idea at the back of my head for a while now and I finally wrote it down! Maybe you will stick 'till the end or maybe not. nontheless I hope you enjoy reading this!   
>  -beanbag

…

My head hurt. The scent was unfamiliar.

A silent whistling sound came from the other side of the room. It was a nice, joyful tune.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to figure out where I was. This wasn’t just a room. It was moving.

“... A car?”

???: “Hm? Oh! Good morning!”

The man stopped whistling and scooted his way over to me.

“A-ah! Who are you?!”

???: “Does it matter right now? You should think about who you are first.”

“Wha…?”

He’s right. I don’t really remember that. I closed my eyes.

The day that changed everything for me. I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. It was really unexpected and I knew I didn’t really deserve it. 

My parents always said they would pay for me to get into the reserve course. For them it felt like spare pocket change.

When they heard I got accepted as an ultimate they cheered me on.

This school recruits prodigies from every single field imaginable in hope to inspire people and build a better future. Apparently you get “set for life” if you manage to graduate. I know it is true, after all, both of my parents were graduates from this school and we are successful enough.

And now I’m in front of the school gate. There’s a lump in my throat and butterflies eating my stomach from the inside. 

Medics, astronauts, programmers and other life changing personalities. Do I really fit in with them? I met both of the criteria just like everybody else. I got scouted randomly as a last minute student.

That’s right. I remember now. My name is Hatsumi Entai. I got scouted for being the ultimate procrastinator. Sounds silly, right? But due to my intense procrastination I managed to learn lots of stuff. I find it more fun to learn new languages than doing my schoolwork. I have finished countless books from my huge library. I take care of lots of pets too. Anything but doing my assigned task.

Suddenly, I felt something brushing over my cheek. I opened my eyes to see the same man inches away from my face, a loose chunk of his hair slightly touching my face.

???: “Thank god! I thought you got lost in your intense astral projection or something…”

As my eyes adjusted to the room’s lighting, I made out the face of the man. His hair, which he probably tried to style, was messy at the ends and a huge blonde hair was sticking upwards, forming a spiral. Hair was half blonde and half dark blue. Kinda flashy.

He had a big grin on his face, green eyes sparkling in the darkness, weirdly resembling a mischievous cat.

???: “Hey! Hey! Why are you staring so much at me, girl? Did you space out?”

Hatsumi Entai: “You look familiar.”  
All of a sudden, the car stopped. I felt a quick jab in my back, my dizziness coming back.

???: “Ugh… my head… Remember m-my name. Viktor…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Hatsumi Entai: “I-is that with a k or…”

My mind went blank. I didn’t have the time to think of the situation I was in.

I suddenly woke up. This time it wasn’t in the car but in a fancy hallway. The couch I was laying on seemed very expensive. 

???: “Hey? Hey! You’re finally up. Are you okay?

Hatsumi Entai: “Wha- Lucia? Where… where are we? Did we get kidnapped? Last thing I remember was me in the back of a car.”

I took a good look around the hall. The door was sealed shut just as the windows. On the other side of the room there was a huge bookshelf stacked with what seemed to be manga and magazines. Not so fine literature, I see. There were two video cameras and a weird television. The floor was squeaky clean.

Lucia is my childhood friend. We have done everything together ever since elementary school. She helped me with schoolwork and life choices and I spent time with her.

Lucia: “You too huh… Man, all I wanted was to be a good ultimate student and I end up being KIDNAPPED?! At least I know we’re not the only ones… and hey! Happy to see a familiar face.”

It was too much to take in at once. I shook my head to try and get rid of whatever was left of a mocking headache.

Hatsumi Entai: “So it’s a mass kidnapping? Oh no… and wait a minute! Ultimate talent? Since when?”

Lucia: “This was supposed to be a surprise for when we got into the school… *ahem* my name is Lucia Tei! I am the ultimate bad luck! Get too close to me and I’ll cuuuuuuurse youuuu!”

There was a joking tone in her voice

*obtained memory shard*

CHARACTER PROFILE: HATSUMI ENTAI

Height: 156cm(5’1’’)  
Weight: 40kg(88 lbs)  
Chest size: 80cm(31”)  
Blood type: B  
D.O.B: 23rd of april  
Likes: Waffles, snakes  
Dislikes: Tasks, microwaved food  
Hair color: Pastel purple with light blue tips  
Eye color: Pink  
Notes: Ultimate Procrastinator

CHARACTER PROFILE: LUCIA TEI

Height: 176cm(5’9”)  
Weight: 56kg(123lbs)  
Chest size: 94cm(37”)  
Blood type: O  
D.O.B: 18th of june  
Likes: Crumbly cookies, cold days  
Dislikes: Stubbornness, long shipment time  
Hair color: Magenta  
Eye color: Light blue  
Notes: Ultimate Bad Luck

Lucia Tei: “Come on now. You’re the last one to wake up. Whatever they injected in us must’ve had a stronger effect on you. Let’s go find our classmates so you can introduce yourself!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Are you sure it’s safe?”

Lucia Tei: “Well, at least for now it is.”

I got up from the couch and walked alongside Lucia out of the room. Behind the doors was a huge hallway with two different paths attached to it, leading to the left and to the right. 

I decided to go to the left, as it was closer. In the middle of the left hallway was a door with a sign that read “Music room”. I opened the door to see a minimalistic room containing various instruments. There were three people in the room. There was a huge black piano in the middle of the room. Someone was sitting on the chair next to the piano but they weren’t giving attention to it as they were playing the cello.

Hatsumi Entai: “Hi there! My name is Hatsumi Entai and I’m the ultimate procrastinator. What’s your name?”

I reached with my hand for a handshake, being completely rejected by the concentrated musician.

???: “You should wait for him to finish playing. He completely closes his ears the moment he puts hands on that instrument.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Ah! Sorry! By the by… what’s your name?”

???: “Okimoto Wakita. The ultimate manager. Glad to make your acquaintance.”

I heard about this guy! An ex-actor who turned into a manager. Apparently he resigned from the stage due to some inside rumours

*obtained memory shard*

???: “Awhh! Okimoto you’re no fun! Can’t you make a more funny introduction?”

That voice… 

Hatsumi Entai: “Aren’t you that ‘Viktor’ guy? I swore you were on the verge of death at that moment. At least you acted like it…”

Viktor: “Ding!Ding!Ding! Viktor Kitsu, the ultimate actor, at your service.”

*obtained memory shard*

Wait… THE Viktor Kitsu? Can’t believe I’ve been kidnapped and shipped to this weird place in the same car as HIM! He is a teen idol for girls and boys alike. The only influencer ever to redeem himself for his mistakes! It’s like a phoenix rising from the ashes. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him before!! Calm down, Hatsumi, calm down.

Hatsumi Entai: “So it is with a k…”

The slow tune of the cello that now became background music suddenly stopped.  
???: “Ah! I’m deeply sorry. Did I make you wait too much? I’m Gakuda Sokutei, the ultimate cello player.”

Gakuda Sokutei… I heard he was a failed actor who turned to the music industry, and the classical one at that. I’m not a big fan of classical music so I only ever heard about him from my parents.

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

*obtained memory fragment*

Viktor Kitsu: “So you are the ultimate procrastinator? Not the best talent to have,huh? One could say it’s actually quite pathetic.”

An evil smirk was plastered on his face. He was acting like a completely different person than before.

Okimoto Wakita: “Kitsu-san, please be more polite.”

Viktor Kitsu: “Nya~ Cats don’t have to be nwice.”

Gakuda Sokutei: “D-did he just say “~” out loud? H-how?!”

Lucia Tei: “I’m more concerned that he said “nya” unironically. Let’s leave, Hatsumi, those guys are utter weirdos.”

Gakuda and Okimoto had a “what did we do?” look on their faces.

Viktor Kitsu: “R-rejection!”

He then dramatically fell to his knees with a hand reaching for the sky that was taken away from us.

Lucia grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I waved goodbye at my newly found friends.

Hatsumi Entai: “See you guys later! Love your work, Viktor!”

Viktor’s face immediately lit up, a wide grin on his face, as if he received the best news of his life.

CHARACTER PROFILE: OKIMOTO WAKITA

Height: 164cm(5’4”)  
Weight: 60kg(132lbs)  
Chest size: 43cm(16”)  
Blood type: AB  
D.O.B: 29th of february  
Likes: The color orange, neat documents  
Dislikes: Cats, pyramid schemes  
Hair color: White(black strand of hair pointing out)  
Eye color: Purple  
Notes: Ultimate Manager

CHARACTER PROFILE: VIKTOR KITSU

Height: 187cm(6’1”)  
Weight: 67kg(147lbs)  
Chest size: 50cm(19”)  
Blood type: O  
D.O.B: 19th of november  
Likes: The moon, cats  
Dislikes: The color orange, weird videos  
Hair color: Left side dark blue, right side yellow  
Eye color: Green  
Notes: Ultimate Actor

CHARACTER PROFILE: GAKUDA SOKUTEI

Height: 170cm(5’6”)  
Weight: 64kg(141lbs)  
Chest size: 40cm(15”)  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: 12th of january   
Likes: Morning snacks, Old people   
Dislikes: Acting, dense people  
Hair color: Bleached pink  
Eye color: Light orange  
Notes: Ultimate Cello Player

We continued to go down the left side hall. At the end of it there was a door leading to the dining hall. 

A long table with 17 chairs set alongside it were in the middle of the room. There was a door leading to the kitchen and a bar. Two girls were checking out the bar.

???: “Woah! Look at all the drink options! I hope they are all alcohol free… I wouldn’t want someone to get intoxicated.”  
A short haired girl with sparkle in her eyes was investigating the drink shakers.

???: “Oh come on! A little bit of alcohol wouldn’t hurt anyone either way, riiiight? Oh! Didn’t see you there!”

The girl with wild curls at the tips of her hair walked up to me.

???: “Hello there! My name is Hiretsu Uchū, the ultimate cheater!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Cheater…?”

Hiretsu Uchū: “O-oh! Like in school! I cheat on tests and assignments. I would never cheat on someone!”

She sounded quite offended. I never doubted her, I just didn’t know what exactly she was talking about.

Ultimate cheater… Apparently there was this girl that was never seen studying in her life but always got a max score. I guess this is it.

*obtained memory shard*

???: “That’s problematic. You’re problematic. *ahem* Anyways, my name is Lissa Odoroki. Ultimate bartender.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Wait… Odoroki as in the drug dealing mafia family?”

Lissa Odoroki: “Yeeeah haha. But I don't participate in family business. The only thing I help with is the family run bar where our clients and friends come to drink.”

Hatsumi Entai: “You gotta make me a drink sometime!!”

*obtained memory shard*

CHARACTER PROFILE: HIRETSU UCHŪ 

Height: 169cm(5’6”)  
Weight: 57kg(125lbs)  
Chest size: 88cm(34”)  
Blood type: AB  
D.O.B: 17th of august  
Likes: Thick glass lenses, secrets  
Dislikes: Anger, being too open  
Hair color: Vanilla   
Eye color: Salmon  
Notes: Ultimate Cheater

CHARACTER PROFILE: LISSA ODOROKI

Height: 160cm(5’2”)  
Weight: 53kg(116lbs)  
Chest size: 70cm(27”)  
Blood type: AB  
D.O.B: 27th of march  
Likes: Soft drinks, long stories  
Dislikes: Sewing machines, sitcoms  
Hair color: pastel dark orange  
Eye color: brown  
Notes: Ultimate Bartender

I introduced and excused myself to go to the door on the right side of the room. I opened the door and…

A medical room.

Lucia Tei: “Hmmm… Seems that it’s empty.”

Hatsumi Entai: “You’re right. I think this is the last thing on the left side.”

We walked out of the dining hall and down the left side hallway. We went up the central hallway and down the right side passage. There were two toilet rooms for males and females but we didn’t bother entering them. We saw another door which apparently led to the study hall.

Hatsumi Entai: “A study room, eh? Whoever kidnapped us still wants our brains to be healthy I guess.”

Lucia Tei: “I know, right? Time to learn about stuff that won’t matter soon enough anyways!”  
I pushed open the heavy wooden door. A single boy was sitting at the round table in the middle of the room, reading an academic book as he was murmuring something. The walls were covered with thick books.

Hatsumi Entai: “So this is where they were hiding the fine literature!”

???: “Uwah! W-who are you?!”

Hatsumi Entai: “I’m Hatsumi Entai, the ultimate procrastinator!”

???: “Oh. I’m Haisha Shōsha. I’m the ultimate role model.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Oh you come from the Shōsha family? The “academic freaks”?”

Haisha Shōsha: “What do you know?!”

Hatsumi Entai: “30 languages…?”

Lucia Tei: “Hatsumi I don’t think that’s what he meant.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Oh, really? Shoot! Sorry…”

Haisha Shōsha: “It’s fine I think...”

Lucia Tei: “Why are you here studying anyways? This could be the last day of your life and you choose to spend it like this?”

Haisha Shōsha: “I have to be a good role model for everyone, even in my last days.”

Lucia Tei: “That’s messed up, man”

Hatsumi Entai: “Really.” 

*obtained memory shard*

CHARACTER PROFILE: HAISHA SHŌSHA

Height: 173cm(5’10”)  
Weight: 60kg(132lbs)  
Chest size: 86cm(33”)  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: 1st of january  
Likes:Neat hair, vitamin B  
Dislikes: School, loud noises  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Notes: Ultimate Role Model

We left the guy to continue his academic reading. We continued down the hall. There was a huge door with “MEETING ROOM” written in bold above it. I tried to open it but it was locked.

Lucia Tei: “It’s locked? I wonder what that’s all about…”

We decided to go up the stairs that were at the end of the main hallway.

-Floor 2-

The second floor had a long hallway with two doors in front of each other.

A girl with crazy heart shaped hair was checking out one of the doors.

???: “What is the use of trapping us in here if the door leading to the girls dorms is LOCKED?! Ugh this is the worst!!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Dorms? Are they planning on keeping us here for that long?”  
???: “Huh? I guess so. Wait… are you that cutie that was sleeping on the couch? OMG nice to meet you!! My name is Momoku Shinkō! I’m the ultimate matchmaker! Love! Love! Loooove!”

The prophet of love!

Hatsumi Entai: “Cutie…? Gush you’re making me blush!”

We both giggled playfully.

*obtained memory shard*

Lucia Tei: “You will make me abandon you like I abandoned the weirdo actor and his weirdo friends.”

Momoku Shinkō: “Awww you’re such a tsundere!”

???: “Leave her be. I can sense great rage awaiting to burst out of her.”

Lucia Tei: “The weirdo circus is expanding now?!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Lucia! Be more nice.”

I looked at the man who joined our conversation. His face looked as if it was sculpted. A doll that looked exactly like him was resting on his left hand.

Hatsumi Entai: “Woah! Aren’t you that one ventriloquist?”

The man smiled. His face looked completely different, as if his frozen features were melted.

???: “Correct. Kōi Goraku. Ultimate ventriloquist.”

His face went back to the frozen smile and empty stare

“I do most of the talking! This guy doesn’t like to speak much!!”

The puppet in his hand gained life. It was moving its hands up and down while talking. 

I used to watch his shows as a kid. He looked my age but I didn’t know he actually was.

Hatsumi Entai: “So cool! I’m a huge fan!”

*obtained memory shard*

Lucia Tei: “Gosh, I swear you get attracted by the weirdest people.”

Momoku Shinkō: “That only means you’re a weirdo yourself!”

Hatsumi Entai: “She is, trust me.”

We all joyfully laughed as Lucia jokingly scoffed

Moments like this weren’t preparing us for what we were about to experience, but they were nice.

Hatsumi Entai: “Is that other door locked too?”

Kōi Goraku(doll): “Yes. I hope whoever put us in here will open those doors soon. I’m tired.”

CHARACTER PROFILE: MOMOKU SHINKŌ 

Height: 154cm(5’0”)  
Weight: 43kg(94lbs)  
Chest size: 77cm(30”)  
Blood type: B  
D.O.B: 3rd of september  
Likes: Happy couples, sponge cake  
Dislikes: Coffee beans, abusive relationships  
Hair color: Crimson  
Eye color: Left one blue, right one green  
Notes: Ultimate Matchmaker

CHARACTER PROFILE: KŌI GORAKU

Height: 190cm(6’2”)  
Weight: 70kg(154lbs)  
Chest size: 56cm(22”)  
Blood type: O  
D.O.B: 23rd of december  
Likes: Coconut flan, board games  
Dislikes: Crying, Mint ice cream  
Hair color: Terracotta  
Eye color: Red  
Notes: Ultimate Ventriloquist

We continued to go up the hall, ending up in a huge living room. Just as all the rooms we have been into, there were the same cameras, but no monitor. I guess the huge flatscreen television was enough.

There was a huge couch in the middle of the room, big enough to fit around 20 people. On it was a girl, sobbing in her hands. 

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey… it’s ok! We will find an escape soon. We’re here in this together!”

The girl stopped. She looked up at me to reveal spring-googly-eyes-glasses.

???: “Another fallen victim to my pranks.”

Lucia Tei: “Um… that’s not even a good prank.”

I stopped. It took me a moment to go back to my senses.

Hatsumi Entai: “G-googly eyes...”

Lucia Tei: “Don’t encourage her behaviour, please.”

Hatsumi Entai: “GOOGLY EYES- PFSH- HAHAHAHA!!!”

I burst into laughter. It was the most unexpected thing to ever happen to me.

???: “Glad to see you smile! After all it’s the ultimate prankster’s, A.K.A Warai Odoke’s, job!”

I never heard of her, but if something as stupid as that can make me burst into laughter then she must be good.

*obtained memory shard*

CHARACTER PROFILE: WARAI ODOKE

Height: 150cm(4’11”)  
Weight: 60kg(132lbs)  
Chest size: 89cm(35”)  
Blood type: B  
D.O.B: 24th of march  
Likes: Clowns, thick eyebrows  
Dislikes: Fake plants, dull colors   
Hair color: Chestnut  
Eye color: Grey-ish blue  
Notes: Ultimate Prankster

Lucia Tei: “Come on,now. There’s the stairs to the next floor. There’s still places we have to check out.”

We went up the stairs, another two doors were in front of each other. One was labeled “game room” and the other “broadcasting room”. I was more attracted by the game room so I went with that. There was a guy standing next to the door.

Hatsumi Entai: “Hello there! Is the door locked?”

???: “Hm? Ah, no! There’s just someone in there who would rather not be too close to someone like me.”

Hatsumi Entai: “...Someone like you?”

???: “A man.” 

Hatsumi Entai: “So they don’t like guys?”

???: “Yep. Oh and also where are my manners! My name is Ātozo Kara! I’m the ultimate nail artist.”

Oooh a nail artist? That is so cool! I think i saw his name in some fashion magazines.

*obtained memory shard*

Lucia Tei: “You do nail art? You have to paint my nails one day!”

Ātozo Kara: “Will you pay me?”

He playfully winked.

Lucia Tei: “Uhm… forget it…”

She dragged me inside the game room.

The room was full of board games and old video games.

A girl and a boy were checking out the tiny dollhouse in the far corner of the room.

???: “Agh! Those dolls are so low quality! The clothes don’t even look real!”

The boy was holding a plastic doll in his hand, pointing out all the flaws.

???: “Is that so? I’m just happy I managed to find some things for “monty hall” !”

Hatsumi Entai: “WHICH ONE OF YOU DISLIKES MEN?”

The boy jumped, surprised by me suddenly yelling.

???: “M-me... don’t get me wrong, though! I’m just extremely cautious of them… I can totally grow to trust one.”

Hatsumi Entai: “You do realize that you yourself are a man, right?”

???: “Please don’t bring this up…”

The girl stepped in front of the boy, as if to protect him.

???: “I haven’t introduced myself to you, have I? My name is Sagi Senryaku. I am the ultimate scam artist. This guy behind me is Kirei Dearu, the ultimate doll maker.”

Kirei Dearu: “Hi there…”  
A scam artist and a doll maker? That’s an improbable pair to see walking around.

I saw this guy’s dolls in museums. Barely any of his dolls are male. Some call him a creep for that but i don’t think that’s the case.

*obtained memory shard*

And the scam artist? Nobody knows the secrets behind her tricks. I read an interview with her where she said all of her scams are home-brewed.

*obtained memory shard*

Hatsumi Entai: “Can you show me one of your scam tricks?”

Sagi Senryaku: “Sure! Don’t you just looove snakes?”

Hatsumi Entai: “H-how do you know?!”

I completely ignored the fact that I had a snake patch on my creme cardigan.

Sagi Senryaku: “Doesn't matter. There’s this pet room on this floor but the door is locked. There’s cute snakes in there. And catch this: I have the key.”

Hatsumi Entai: “You do?!”

The girl took out a golden key out of her skirt pocket, flashing it in front of my eyes as if teasing me.

Lucia Tei: “Hatsumi I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Sagi Senryaku: “I’ll give it to you for 1000$”

Hatsumi Entai: “I don’t know…”

Sagi Senryaku: “Fine. 10000000$.”

Hatsumi Entai: “I don’t think that’s how it works…”

Sagi Senryaku: “Your hairpin and 10000000$. My last offer.”

I had to really think about this. Was it worth it just to see some snakes?

Hatsumi Entai: “... fine! You got yourself a deal!”

Lucia Tei: “You’re so gullible…” 

*obtained golden key*

CHARACTER PROFILE: ĀTOZO KARA

Height: 176cm(5’9”)  
Weight: 65kg(143lbs)  
Chest size: 80cm(31”)  
Blood type: AB  
D.O.B: 16th of october  
Likes: Leaf patterns, glitter  
Dislikes: Pineapple patterns, fake gems  
Hair color: Dark mint  
Eye color: Brown  
Notes: Ultimate Nail Artist

CHARACTER PROFILE: SAGI SENRYAKU

Height: 167cm(5’5”)  
Weight: 59kg(130lbs)  
Chest size: 93cm(36”)  
Blood type: B  
D.O.B: 10th of june  
Likes: Nesting dolls, hedgehogs  
Dislikes: Bad paint jobs, roses   
Hair color: Orange  
Eye color: Green  
Notes: Ultimate Scam Artist

CHARACTER PROFILE: KIREI DEARU

Height: 166cm(5’5”)  
Weight: 61kg(134lbs)  
Chest size: 80cm(31”)  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: 15th of july  
Likes: Synthetic skin, sewing  
Dislikes: Cheap wigs, men  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Brown  
Notes: Ultimate Doll Maker

Lucia Tei: “Enough chit chat already. We have places to be.”

I waved goodbye and went outside of the room. On the same side as the game room, there was a room with zoo pets drawn on it’s outside walls.

Hatsumi Entai: “I’m guessing that is the pet room!”

I ran up to it and shoved the key inside the keyhole. I tried turning it left and right but it didn’t work.

Lucia grabbed one of the doorknobs and opened the door.

Hatsumi Entai: “Wait… I got scammed?!”

Lucia Tei: “What did you expect?”

Hatsumi Entai: “At least… are there snakes?”

I stepped inside the room full of exotic animals. I peeked inside the specially designed rooms. All of a sudden I saw a big snake staring at me through the glass.

Hatsumi Entai: “There is a snake! Hello, big guy.”

I stayed a while with the snake, and then exited the room. I then went to the broadcasting room with Lucia.

???: “Dude this is so cool! Look at all of this equipment!”

Inside the broadcasting room were a girl and a boy wearing a mask.

Hatsumi Entai: “Hello there!”

???: “Hi! I don’t think I’ve introduced myself! My name’s Naibu Guremu! Your ultimate broadcaster.”

She threw two peace signs out.

Hatsumi Entai: “Never heard of her.”

Naibu Guremu: “O-of course you haven’t…”

*obtained memory shard*

???: “I am Hitteki Shinji, the ultimate hijacker.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey! Now that’s a face I've seen before. Your propaganda broadcast hijackings are amazing!”

*obtained memory shard*

Lucia Tei: “Are you some sort of fangirl…? Anyways, what’s the deal with this room? Are they planning on making a reality show about kidnapped teenagers living together inside a weird villa thing? If so, why put this room out in the open to begin with?”

Naibu Guremu: “Hm. I really don’t know! Guess we’ll have to find out.”

CHARACTER PROFILE: NAIBU GUREMU

Height: 160cm(5’2”)  
Weight: 49kg(108lbs)  
Chest size: 91cm(35”)  
Blood type: O  
D.O.B: 5th of june  
Likes: Cheap stuff, small earrings  
Dislikes: Cramped rooms, patterned clothes  
Hair color: Blonde with baby pink tips  
Eye color: Lavender  
Notes: Ultimate Broadcaster

CHARACTER PROFILE: HITTEKI SHINJI

Height: 154cm(5’0”)  
Weight: 56kg(123lbs)  
Chest size: 44cm(17”)  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: 25th of may  
Likes: Traditional masks, konpeitō  
Dislikes: Birds, bananas  
Hair color: Caramel brown  
Eye color: Unknown  
Notes: Ultimate Hijacker

As there was nothing else in the room I could really understand, I left to go check the other room on the left side. It was labeled “private room”. I tried to open the door but it was sealed shut.

Hatsumi Entai: “I guess the only room left is the central one.”

We made our way to the room at the end of the main hall. The doors were open. We looked around the room but didn’t see anyone.

Hatsumi Entai: “So that was everyone, huh”

Lucia Tei: “Yeah… That was everyone in the main hall when I woke up too."

???: “E-excuse me!”

We both turned around, to see an unknown girl.

Lucia Tei: “Who are you?!”

???: “Aah! Sorry sorry sorry! My name is Tsumi Nai. My ultimate talent is… uhm I… I’m the ultimate lucky student!!”

*obtained memory shard*

CHARACTER PROFILE: TSUMI NAI 

Height: 175cm(5’8”)  
Weight: 52kg(114lbs)  
Chest size: 96cm(37”)  
Blood type: A  
D.O.B: 9th of september  
Likes: Hearts, spacious bushes  
Dislikes: LED lights, fast draining batteries  
Hair color: Lavender  
Eye color: dark pink  
Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student

Lucia seemed in disbelief.

Hatsumi Entai: “Nice to meet you, Tsumi-chan!”

Lucia Tei: “Why weren’t you with the rest when we woke up?”

Tsumi Nai: “I-I woke up earlier than everybody… Hatsumi where’s your hairpin?!”

She knew my name? Oh well… maybe she overheard it.

Hatsumi Entai: “... my hairpin? I traded it for this stupid useless key…”

I took out the key, showing it to her.

Tsumi Nai: “Uhm… I have a hairpin exactly like yours! I can trade it for the key…”

Hatsumi Entai: “A hairpin and 10000000$.”

Tsumi looked at me in confusion. Has my joke gone over her head?

Tsumi Nai: “A-anyways… here! I guess I’m actually lucky...”

She put the hairpin in my hand, snatching the key in the process.”

Tsumi Nai: “The meeting room. C-can we all meet up there?”

Before I even got to answer, she vanished as quickly as she breathed.

Lucia Tei: “I don’t like that girl. Be wary of her, ok?”

Hatsumi Entai: “What do you mean? She seems nice!”

Lucia looked at the door and squinted her eyes.

We went all the way downstairs and checked out the meeting room door again. This time, it was unlocked.

As we entered the room, I noticed how everyone had already gathered there.

Tsumi Nai: “E-everyone is here! We can start now…”

Viktor Kitsu: “How the hell did you sneak past everyone, woman?! You are slick. You are reaaaal slick.”

Lissa Odoroki: “Why did you call all of us here anyways?”

Tsumi Nai: “I was searching around the private room and I found this weird message. It told us to find the key to this place and gather here…”

Sagi Senryaku: “So that weird key I found was for this place?”

Ātozo Kara: “But wasn’t that private room closed?”

Tsumi Nai: “It locks when it senses that one person is inside…”

Okimoto Wakita: “How did you know this wasn’t a trap?”

The moment he finished talking, we heard two voices over the speakers.

“Settle, down! You guys are so annoying!!”

“Please sit down at the pre-prepared desks!”

Haisha Shōsha: “You heard them. It would be better if we did as they said.”

Everybody took his word for granted and sat themselves at the strange school desks.

All of a sudden, the floor starts shaking, as if the whole villa was moving. After a few seconds, it stopped. 

What was that…?

My question was soon to be answered. All of a sudden, two weird cat-like stuffed animals jumped on the teacher’s desk that was in front of us.

Kirei Dearu: “Stuffed cats?!”

???: “WE’RE NOT STUFFED CATS!”

The half black, half orange cat yelled at us as if we just said something stupid.

???: “Technically we are, Nekokuro.”

Viktor Kitsu: “Nekokuro? What a cute name for a stuffed cat!!”

Nekokuro: “SHUT UP! Say something, Shironeko!!”

The half white half orange cat looked at the other one and said nothing.

Nekokuro: “I SAID SAY SOMETHING, DAMNIT!!”

Shironeko: “I told you to deal with the bullying yourself.”

Nekokuro: “W-whatever.”

Gakuda Sokutei: “Those cats are really creeping me out…”

Hatsumi Entai: “For real.”

I looked at Tsumi to see if she was doing ok. She seemed as if she was not expecting this. Nobody was.

Nekokuro and Shironeko stopped the squabble.

Nekokuro: “*ahem* Anyways! You must be asking yourself “Why am I here?” and well, we have the answer! You guys have to kill each other!”

What.

Shironeko: “Bluntly put, it’s a killing game. You have to kill someone to get out of here!”

WHAT?!

Nekokuro: “Poisoning, stabbing, burning, choking, chopping. Any method is allowed!”

Shironeko: “Kill, don’t get caught and succeed. Guaranteed escaping.”

Hiretsu Uchū: “Why would anyone do that?!”

Nekokuro: “Entertainment. We are broadcasting this worldwide right now!”

Entertainment…? Who would find this entertaining?!

Our desks opened, revealing something that looked like a tablet.

Shironeko: “This is your very own student ID. You can find information about other students there. You will also have to read the house rules! There is also a map in case you get lost.”

I opened the rule page of the student ID. There were basic rules such as “keep the place clean”, “no sleeping outside of the dorm rooms”, “nighttime occurs at 8 PM”, “no more than 2 murders at a time” and “respect the house hosts”

Viktor Kitsu: “Respect the house hosts? Why would we respect some video game mascot rejects?”

Nekokuro: “Don’t get ahead of yourself, bully boy.”

Shironeko: “If you directly try to harm us, you will get slaughtered. As house hosts, we cannot harm you guys if you’re not the first to hit.”

Kōi Goraku(doll): “Dorms? You mean the locked doors on the 2nd floor?”

Nekokuro: “Right! Here.”

The plush cat threw keys up in the air. Everybody got one. 

Shironeko: “Keys for your rooms. The girls are on the left and the guys are on the right. We unlocked the main doors.”

Kirei Dearu: “HOLD IT! Can I please have my room on the girl’s side?”

Nekokuro: “What? You some kinda perv or something?”

Kirei Dearu: “N-no! It’s not like that! I just… don’t feel comfortable around men that are strangers!”

Shironeko: “You’re sitting next to one right now…?”

Kōi Goraku(doll): “He’s my dad! He carefully created me to look as similar as possible to the real deal.”

Nekokuro: “Well… I guess that as long as one of the girls gives up their room.”

Sagi Senryaku: “I can!!”

Kirei Dearu: “Really?!”

Shironeko: “So now that we got that out of the way… let the killing villa life begin!”

The two cats disappeared as quickly as they appeared. We finally got the courage to get out of our seats.

Lucia Tei: “What kind of lunatic would end someone’s life?!”

Okimoto Wakita: “Kitsu-san, I know what you’re about to say and I’d rather you don't. You would never be able to ethically recover from it.”

Viktor Kitsu: “I’ll take your word for granted, Okimoto-chan.”

Gakuda Sokutei: “N-no way!! I don’t want to participate in this… someone help…”

Hiretsu Uchū: “Ugh! This is the worst!”

Lissa Odoroki: “So they kidnapped us just for this? Wished they just killed us off…”

Haisha Shōsha: “Let’s not give up just yet!”

Momoku Shinkō: “This is so not ok…”

Kōi Goraku: “...”

Warai Odoke: “This is a prank, right? Right?!”

Ātozo Kara: “Nope! I don’t have time for this!”

Sagi Senryaku: “I’m not about to fall for a pathetic trap like this.”

Kirei Dearu: “Oh no no… I don’t want this…”

Naibu Guremu: “Hey, Hitteki? I know we have some beef but… can you hijack this broadcast or something??”

Hitteki Shinji: “Do you want me killed? I don’t like this at all…”

Tsumi Nai: “I’m so so sorry!! I didn’t know this was to happen!! Forgive me!!”

Tsumi broke down in tears.

Hatsumi Entai: “Calm down, guys! We aren’t being forced to kill each other. We can try to make do with what we have and leave peacefully!”

Viktor Kitsu: “Hatsumi over here is correct. We need to act rational.”

Viktor… thanks.

This was the beginning of our newly found killing life. Something way more bigger and scarier than any of us expected.


	2. Chapter 1: Dinner party blackout (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to hold a party but something goes unexpectedly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This took me so so much to write. I hope you enjoy the first part of the first chapter! Deadly life and the class trial coming soon!  
>  -Beanbag

This… is clearly not okay.

Hitteki Shinji: “Hey guys? Wasn’t the ground shaking at the beginning? What was that all about?”

Hatsumi Entai: “We should go investigate...”

Haisha Shōsha: “I approximate the villa moved around 180°. Now, I really don’t know why this happened…”

Lucia Tei: “Let’s go check it out then. I say we split. Hatsumi-”

Viktor Kitsu: “Hatsumi! Come with me! Let’s go check out the hallway.”

Viktor grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the room.

Hatsumi Entai: “A-ah! Wait-”

I tried to gain back my balance. Why did he choose me out of everyone?  
He motioned me to follow him.

Viktor Kitsu: “Hey… you seem like a trustable person!”

Hatsumi Entai: “I do? How come?”

Viktor Kitsu: “I don’t know… I just feel like you are too weak to hurt a fly!”

I… did not expect that.

Hatsumi Entai: “Wha- you’re so mean! I know basic self defense!”

Viktor Kitsu: “Thank god… good to know I have a bodyguard that can actually protect me!”

B-bodyguard?!

Before I knew it we were outside of the main door. It was unlocked now, but instead of leading to sweet freedom, it led to a yard. 4 benches circling a fountain.

Another 3 villas were attached one to another, making any sort of escape impossible. It was mocking.

Viktor Kitsu: “Aha! So it was all just to give us access to this weird place! Oh look- there’s also a vending machine there!”

I looked the way he pointed. A half orange half white vending machine was in the furthest corner of the yard.

Hatsumi Entai: “Vending machine?”

I walked up to it.

Hatsumi Entai: “There’s gifts in here… but the coin slot seems too big for a normal coin…”

Lucia Tei: “Hatsumi? Hatsumi are you there??”

Lucia walked through the door alongside everybody else.

Okimoto Wakita: “Kitsu-san. You shouldn’t have just ran away like that.”

Viktor Kitsu: “I’m sorry Okimoto…”

Lucia Tei: “For real!! You really are a weirdo…”

Viktor Kitsu: “Tei-kun you are so so mean! You’re going to make me cry…”

Tsumi Nai: “W-what is this place anyways…”

Lissa Odoroki: “Seems like a bunch of other villas… are those also for us?”

Lissa went up to one of the villas, trying to open it but to no avail.

Kōi Goraku(doll): “I’m beginning to see a pattern with all of those closed doors. It’s ridiculous, really.”

Naibu Guremu: “Do you really never open your mouth?! Gosh you’re creeping me out, dude!”

Hitteki Shinji: “Well I think it’s cool!”

Naibu Guremu: “Nobody asked for your opinion, mask boy.”

Kirei Dearu: “C-can you two please not fight? It’s making me uncomfortable…”

We were all stressed. This really wasn’t a good situation to end up in.

Lucia Tei: “Now then… we can’t give up hope just yet. Let’s come up with an escape plan!”

Sagi Senryaku: “Out in the open like this? You do know we are literally being stalked as we speak, right?”

Shironeko: “No, it’s fine. Go on.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Y-you!! How did you-”

Viktor Kitsu: “Where’s the angry one? I liked that one better…”

Viktor pouted, seemingly displeased by the lack of angry yells coming out of a toy cat.

Shironeko: “... she’s scared of you now.”

Viktor Kitsu: “Bummer.”

Lucia Tei: “Are you really just going to let us plan an escape?”

Shironeko: “I mean… can you really? Escape, I mean.”

Hatsumi Entai: “We won’t know unless we try!”

Shironeko: “Hm. If you say so. I’ll leave you guys alone to fantasize about escaping. Have fun. Or don’t. It’s the same for me in the end.”

And just like that, the cat vanished with the air, once more.

Viktor Kitsu: “I’ll start hating cats if this goes on…”

Lucia Tei: “For real. But hey, that cat thing at least doesn’t care if we plan out loud. And you said it yourself, Hatsumi. We won’t know unless we try!”

Haisha Shōsha: “So? Do you have anything in mind?”

Lucia Tei: “Uhhhh yes, but…. We would need someone with physical strength, and nobody here seems like the type.”

Tsumi Nai: “I… I am very good at parkour. Running too.”

Viktor Kitsu: “I had some stunt training sessions for an action movie. I also hit the gym every week to stay fit.”

Sagi Senryaku: “I know karate!”

Haisha Shōsha: “I do sports daily for a healthy diet. I also do boxing sometimes… does any of that help?”

Lucia Tei: “I was thinking more like a muscular bodybuilder… hey, Tsumi?”

Tsumi Nai: “Y-yes?”

Lucia Tei: “Could you maybe somehow get to the top of the buildings? Maybe we can get a clearer status of our situation that way.”

Tsumi obediently nodded and made her way to the vending machine.

And then the show started.

She jumped on top of the vending machine with ease, then she climbed the wall of the villa, which seemed very smooth, as if she already knew every dent and small hole in it. Everybody couldn’t help but stare in awe. 

As quickly as a fish swimming with the running water, Tsumi got to the top of the wall, but hit something when trying to go on the rooftop. 

Momoku Shinkō: “Hey! What’s the hold up, hun?”

Tsumi Nai: “U-um well… I think there’s a glass layer between us and the outside world…”

Momoku’s voice was low and somehow Tsumi still heard her.

Okimoto Wakita: “Glass? Can we break it?”

Nekokuro: “No can do, José”

Okimoto flinched at the touch of the cat’s paw.

Nekokuro: “That’s some hard gorilla glass. You see… it’s 20 layers of the hardest glass ever! Continue dreaming about escaping, it’s not going to happen soon.”

Viktor Kitsu: “Hey… why are you back? I thought you were scared of me?”

Nekokuro: “W-well… Shironeko said you liked me…”

Viktor’s face shaped itself into a malicious smirk.

Viktor Kitsu: “Suuuuure… but I’ll have to hate you if you don’t let us out!”

Nekokuro: “I… can’t do that.”

Viktor Kitsu: “You sure? Well! It was worth a shot.”

Tsumi was already part of the group again

Hatsumi Entai: “You really are quick, Tsumi!”

Tsumi Nai: “A-ah… really?”

~Ding dong bing bong~

We saw the screen of the monitor outside lit up.

Shironeko: “Attention! Attention! It is now 8 PM. You should head to your dorm rooms. Nekokuro, will you come back? You have to recharge, you know?”

Nekokuro: “H-HEY! DON’T EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF ALL OF OUR GUESTS LIKE THAT!!”

There it was again. Her vocal cords were never getting tired.

Lissa Odoroki: “Let’s go, guys. We can meet up in the dining hall tomorrow morning if that’s ok with everyone.”

I didn't realise it was that late until I heard the announcement and I didn’t realise I was extremely tired.

I went to the dorms alongside everyone else. We all had to rest. We deserved it. 

My room was the closest to the door. There was a double sized bed facing the door. A fluffy round pink carpet was resting on the cold wooden floor. There was a table and a chair on the right side. On both sides of the bed were nightstands, one of them having a lamp sitting on it. There was also a wardrobe.

Another door leading to another room was on the left side. 

Hatsumi Entai: “I think that’s the bathroom…”

I collapsed on the bed and passed out. Sweet sweet relaxation.

-DAILY LIFE-

-Day 2-

*KNOCK* 

*KNOCK*

Hatsumi Entai: “Wh-what?”

I got out of bed. My body felt heavier than usual. I headed to the door and opened it.

Hatsumi Entai: “Ah! Okimoto-kun? What brings you here?”

Okimoto looked surprised by me addressing him by using his first name, but gained his usual composure back quickly.

Okimoto Wakita: “You didn’t come to the dining hall. I was asked to check up on you.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Wait… what time is it?”

Okimoto Wakita: “Around 10 AM. You overslept. Was the monitor in your room not working? They had a morning announcement to wake us up.”

Hatsumi Entai: “I kind of am a heavy sleeper… I was about to wake up when you knocked on my door…”

I yawned a bit. The bed was comfortable and I slept a lot, but I was still tired.

Okimoto Wakita: “You should go to the dining hall. Eating is important.”

Hatsumi Entai: “R-right!”

He excused himself and walked away. I didn’t waste any more time and went to the dining hall.

As I opened the door, I noticed Viktor, Lucia, Momoku, Lissa and Sagi were sitting at the table.

Lucia Tei: “Oh! Morning. Took you longer than expected to wake up.”

She sipped on her drink.

Viktor Kitsu: “I had to hold Nekokuro back from scratching you ‘till waking up. You’re gonna have to pa-hay me up~!”

His tone had a playful ring to it. 

Momoku Shinkō: “You’re so cool and strong, Kitsu-kun!”

The matchmaker had a vibrant smile on her face.

Viktor Kitsu: “Yea. I know.”

Sagi Senryaku: “Very humble of you.”

Lissa Odoroki: “Hey, Hatsumi? Do you want some toast? I made too much for myself…”

My stomach growled at the smell of freshly toasted bread.

Hatsumi Entai: “Toast sounds so good right now…”

I sat myself at the table and eagerly started biting in the toast.

Sagi Senryaku: “Really? No jam? You know there’s things you spread on there, right? The cats might be cruel but they at least supply us with tasty food.”

Hatsumi Entai: “ I *nom* like simple *nom* toast *nom*”

Lucia Tei: “Hey! Don’t talk with a full mouth! You might choke.”

Nekokuro: “Hey! Hey! Can you recite me a poem? I’ve been CARVING to hear the one about the dog.”

Hatsumi Entai: “ *nom* Which one?”

Nekokuro: “I DON’T KNOW?! COME UP WITH ONE!!”

Lucia Tei: “Hatsumi. No.”

Sagi Senryaku: “Hey… now that you’re here miss… uhm… Kurokuro? I have a question to ask.”

Nekokuro: “IT’S NEKOKURO YOU GRACIOUS CLOWN!! And what?”

Sagi Senryaku: “So I heard from Viktor here that he ‘stopped’ you from clawing Hatsumi. But wouldn’t attacking her be against the rules?”

Nekokuro: “I-I…”

Viktor: “Ooooh! Plotholeeee.”

Nekokuro: “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!! Yet… WHATEVER! I’M LEAVING!!”

And so she did. 

Momoku Shinkō: “Talk about an unnecessary storm…”

I finished my toast, thanked Lissa for it and went back to my room.

I sat on my bed, however I was restless. Maybe I should hang out with someone…? 

I decided to go look for Lissa. She seemed like a nice girl.

I found her at the bar in the dining hall.

Lissa Odoroki: “Oh hi, Hatsumi! Take a seat.”

She motioned to the stools.

Lissa Odoroki: “Do you want a drink? Let’s talk!”

Lissa made me a sweet drink and we talked a bit.

Lissa Odoroki: “... say, Hatsumi? Have you ever played a ball game with someone?” 

Hatsumi Entai: “Of course! I played all the time with my classmates.”

Lissa’s eyes started sparkling.

Hatsumi Entai: “... have you never played with a ball with your friends?”

Lissa Odoroki: “I didn’t really have friends… I mean I have my brothers. But they are all way older than me. And I was homeschooled up until highschool…”

Hatsumi Entai: “You have brothers? How many?”

Lissa Odoroki: “10! My family is really big. I didn’t really get to hang out with kids from the outside. I only ever played shōgi with the kids of the people we did business with…”

She sighed.

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey! Let’s go see if they have any balls in the game room! We can go play outside.”

Lissa Odoroki: “Really?! Hatsumi, thank you very very much!”

She jumped over the counter. We went to the game room and looked around for a ball.

Lissa Odoroki: “Look! I found one!”

She proudly showcased a half black half white ball, a face on it that somewhat resembled a bear.

Hatsumi Entai: “What a strange ball…”  
Lissa Odoroki: “So what kind of game are we going to play?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Hmmm… how about hot potato? Have you ever heard of it?”

Lissa Odoroki: “You quickly pass the ball from one another, right?”

We started moving to the yard.

Hatsumi Entai: “Exactly! And if you hold it too much you lose.”

Lissa Odoroki: “It’s a fairly easy game… but how much is too much?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Let’s say... 3 seconds?”

Lissa Odoroki: “Alright! Let’s Try this out.” 

We situated ourselves in front of each other, took two steps back and started playing.

Lissa looked very happy the whole time. She really was having fun.

Lissa Odoroki: “Playing with someone is so so fun! Thank you, Hatsumi.”

She had a wide smile on her face. Seeing her so happy made me strangely smile too.

Hatsumi Entai: “No problem. Hey! Let’s play again some other time, okay?”

Lissa’s eyes widened.

Lissa Odoroki: “Are you sure?! Yay! Yay! Yayyyy! Ah… sorry i got too excited…” 

*obtained memory shard*

I decided to return to my room.

I still have free time today, though. I should probably go hang out with someone else.

I decided to look for Gakuda. I had yet to get to know him better.

Gakuda was obviously in the music room. He was cleaning the cello.

Gakuda Sokutei: “Hm? Hello! Do you want to spend time with me?”

Gakuda and I spent time together sorting through the instruments.

Gakuda Sokutei: “Did you know that they have vinyl records in here?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Really? My mom made a whole room for them back home! Everytime I listen to an old one it feels like home…”

Gakuda opened the drawer full of vinyls and started sorting through them. He stopped and took out a nicely stored one. 

Gakuda Sokutei: “ ‘The heart of the cello’ by Jacqueline du Pré. ‘Allegramente’ is my favourite track from this one. It’s got this sort of… mystical feeling to it. Like you are a beautiful prince in a castle waiting for the love of your life to come save you... and they come riding an unicorn, fairies surrounding the place. And then they fight for you, save you and you both flee to the forest! It is so so pretty… ah! Excuse me! There I go rambling about my fantasies… do you recognize this vinyl?”

Gakuda is an avid daydreamer, I suppose.

Hatsumi Entai: “Yes. I believe we have it in our collection. I never listened to it, though.”

Gakuda took a record player off of the shelf above the vinyl drawer, and inserted the vinyl in it. He maneuvered the player so it would play the exact track he was talking about.

Soon, the song started playing. He sat next to me on the piano chair.

Gakuda Sokutei: “Close your eyes.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Hm… alright.”

I closed my eyes and let the music fill my mind. Even if I didn’t usually listen to songs like this, this song was really pretty indeed.

We stood there and listened to the whole song.

Gakuda Sokutei: “So? Do you like it?”

Hatsumi Entai: “It’s… very pretty!”

Gakuda Sokutei: “I really liked playing this song to my mom. She is overseas right now… I hope she is fine…”

Hatsumi Entai: “I bet she is! Does your mom like classical music too?”

Gakuda Sokutei: “Yes. She is always sick and says that music makes her feel better. It is one of the reasons why I decided against my dad’s selfish desires of me becoming an actor and learned how to play an instrument.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Your dad wanted you to be an actor?”

Gakuda nodded.

Gakuda Sokutei: “I even had a manager… I have learnt that I should not just listen to everything adults tell me… let us listen to more music another time, okay?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Sure thing, pal!”

I winked.

*obtained memory shard*

~Ding dong bing bong~

Shironeko: “Attention! Attention! It is now 8 PM. You should head to your dorm rooms.”

Nekokuro: “If there is a reason any of you guys would die, it shouldn’t be of exhaustion!”

I returned to my dorm room, remembering I haven’t changed my clothes in a while. I took a shower and checked out the wardrobe. Exact copies of the clothes I was already wearing were hung up. Not very creative, huh?

At the back of the drawer was a single pair of pajamas. I put them on and went to sleep.

-Day 3-

Shironeko: “Everyone, everyone! Wake up! It’s morning.”

Nekokuro: “WE HAD TO UP THE VOLUME TO 100% TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE *cough* Hatsumi *cough* WAKES UP!!! BE GRATEFUL!”

If I’m not going to get killed I’ll probably die of embarrassment…

I did my normal morning routine and headed to the cafeteria.

This time, everyone was present.

Naibu Guremu: “Look who it is! This time you showed up, eh?”

Ātozo Kara: “You should take a seat. Odoke has something to tell all of us.”

Lucia Tei: “Viktor and I saved you a seat.”

I sat myself between them.

Hatsumi Entai: “You and Viktor are friends now? What happened while I was gone?”

Viktor Kitsu: “We’ll tell you later, honey.”

He patted me on the head.

Warai Odoke: “Can I talk now? Ok so I say we hold a party to get to know each other better!”

Kirei Dearu: “When?”

Warai Odoke: “Tomorrow afternoon. We will make all the preparations tomorrow.”

Sagi Senryaku: “I assume we will hold it in the dining hall?”

Warai Odoke: “You are correct! I just need to assign some roles to everyone.”

She pointed at Lissa.

Warai Odoke: “You! You know how to make drinks, right?”

Lissa Odoroki: “Yes? I will not make any alcoholic drinks, though.”

Warai Odoke: “Fair enough… and you!”

She pointed at Haisha.

Warai Odoke: “Can you cook?”

Haisha Shōsha: “Of course I can. Do you have anything specific in mind?”

Warai Odoke: “ ‘Dunno… party food?”

Haisha Shōsha: “How about barbeque? There’s a grill in the kitchen.”

Warai Odoke: “Yes! Yes! And you.”

She pointed at Gakuda this time.

Warai Odoke: “You’re in charge of the music! Get us some party vibes!”

Gakuda Sokutei: “I hope you like listening to old vinyls then… I will give my best to find some ‘funky’ tunes!”

Viktor Kitsu: “Hey! Hey! What about me? What can I do?”

Warai Odoke: “You and that manager guy can bring some video games! We need a television in here though… Hatsumi and her weird friend can try to convince the cats to lend us a monitor!”

Lucia Tei: “Why does she only remember your name?!”

Warai Odoke: “We need someone to decorate the room… do any girls volunteer?”

Kirei Dearu: “Why only girls? I want to decorate too!”

Warai Odoke: “Ok mr. ‘I want to file a complaint’. Go for it.”

Tsumi Nai: “C-can I decorate too? I think I’m good at it…”

Momoku Shinkō: “Me too! I looooove decorating everyone’s rooms back at home… my parents don’t though…”

Hiretsu Uchū: “I can help too I guess… I can arrange the table.”

Warai Odoke: “Great! Now any volunteers to find some other games we can all play together? I don’t trust the other guys enough and I bet they don’t have enough hands to carry all of those games either.”

Kōi Goraku: “I can go.”

Sagi Senryaku: “Wow! How is your voice range so big? I swear your doll sounds like a whole ‘nother person… can I come and help you?”

Kōi Goraku(doll): “Hey! We’re not the same thing! Of course my voice is different! And sure you can come.”

Warai Odoke: “So that leaves the two television freaks, the only remotely fashionable person here and me!”

Naibu Guremu: “Ummm ok? Anyways me and the dude can set up a smoke machine! You can totally do that, riiiight Hitteki?”

Hitteki Shinji: “What? Since when?! Even if I could, we don’t have a smoke machine!”

Naibu Guremu: “Of course we do! Right, Warai?”

Warai Odoke: “No? we most certainly do not?”

Naibu Guremu: “Then make one, dammit!”

Warai Odoke: “Okay, okay!! But I need the nail guy to help me!”

Ātozo Kara: “What? Why?! Ah whatever. The sooner I agree the sooner I can get up.”

Warai Odoke: “Great! So we have made everything clear! See you guys tomorrow!”

Warai walked out of the room with a proud air surrounding her.

Hatsumi Entai: “She didn’t even eat…”

Lucia Tei: “We’ll have to figure out a way to sweet talk the cats… Hatsumi can you come to my room tonight? We can maybe plan something!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Sure thing.”

Viktor Kitsu: “Hey not to budge in or anything but… are you still interested in my sudden bonding with your girly-friend?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Oh yea! Forgot about you.”

Viktor seemed heartbroken.

Viktor Kitsu: “Each moment passing, you’re breaking my self-confidence more and more…”

Sometimes I forget he’s an actor…

Viktor Kitsu: “Anyways… me and Lucia-tan are friends now because we found out we have so many things in common! Our love for cats… wait no, that’s all.”

Lucia Tei: “In actuality, Viktor and I are investigating something.”

Hatsumi Entai: “And you’re just going to leave me out of it…? Awhhh…” 

I pouted. Both Viktor and Lucia reached out to pat my head.

Viktor Kitsu: “We’ll tell everyone about it if it turns out to be actually useful. We wouldn’t want to cause panic without reason.”

Panic? What in god’s name are they doing?! I know I can’t get any answers out of Lucia when she doesn’t intend to tell me and Viktor seems just as sturdy so there’s no reason for me to push it more. 

Hatsumi Entai: “As long as you’re not doing anything dangerous…”

I finished my breakfast and went back to my room.

Who should I hang out with today?

Maybe I can drag Haisha out of that study hall before he chokes on the dust?

I decided to head to the study hall and just as I expected, he was there with his face stuffed in some other study guide.

Haisha Shōsha: “... and then I have to multiply by 7 and… done. Entai-kun? Are you here to study?”

Hatsumi Entai: “I’m here to drag you out of here!”

Haisha Shōsha: “Only if you study with me a little. I want to see if we share any common known languages.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Fine fine. I’m a little rusty but we can work this out.”

I spoke in a dead language with Haisha.

Haisha Shōsha: “So I guess I have to hang out with you now. Do you have anything in mind?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Do you like animals? We can play with the snakes in the animal room!”

Haisha Shōsha: “I’d rather not… how about rabbits?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Yes! I like rabbits!”

We went to the animal room and took two rabbits out of the cage. We made sure to handle them gently.

Haisha Shōsha: “Try to avoid touching its ears. I heard they like being stroked on the forehead.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Woah! You’re so educated.”

Haisha Shōsha: “Yes…”

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey, Haisha? Your student profile says you dislike school. Is that a typo?”

His face suddenly drained of any color

Haisha Shōsha: “They put that in there?! I’m screwed…”

He muttered something under his breath

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey now, there must be a reason for it, right?”

Haisha Shōsha: “Um… yes. I used to be in a delinquent gang in middle school.”

Hatsumi Entai: “You WHAT?! That’s so cool!”

Haisha Shōsha: “Yes… we used to break things, smoke and be unruly in general. My family found out and I was forced out of the gang. I was locked in my room for a whole month and when I came back to school I wasn’t even allowed to talk with them! It just got worse day by day...”

Hatsumi Entai: “Oh no… Haisha I didn’t know…”

Haisha Shōsha: “No, it’s fine. I’m doing way better now! Highschool has been way easier and nobody knew who I was. I could totally live like that.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Well… as long as you’re doing fine…”

The rabbit jumped out of my lap and sat in front of its cage.

Haisha Shōsha: “Ah! What a smart fella. Entai-kun could you be so kind to help it out?”

I nodded and did as told.

Hatsumi Entai: “Dude but being in a gang sounds so cool!”

Haisha Shōsha: “You think so? It wasn’t anything special, really. We just went to parties and vandalized public spaces. That’s not really ‘cool’... but tell me more about you! What other languages do you know?”

Hatsumi Entai: “I know how to read wingdings. All 3 variations. I know sign language in English and Japanese and I can also understand morse code!”

Haisha Shōsha: “Which type? ASL or BSL?”

Hatsumi Entai: “The sign language? ASL… I think.”

Haisha Shōsha: “How about spoken languages?”

He sure knows how to take all of the attention away from the topic at hand.

Hatsumi Entai: “Those are a lot! Other than Japanese I know how to speak English, Mandarin, Korean, Spanish, Italian, Russian, French, German, Norwegian, Indian, some Filipino, Swedish, Latin if we are talking dead ones, Portuguese, Greek, some Hebrew but not that much, pig Latin, Polish, Arabic, Dutch, Turkish, Bulgarian and Estonian.”

Haisha Shōsha: “I… wait so you weren’t joking?! You really know 30 languages?”

Hatsumi Entai: “More or less… my dad is the ultimate linguist so I snooped around his books as a kid when I was bored. I still do in my free time and not-so-free time.”

Haisha Shōsha: “You must have a lot of it then… and your dad is an ultimate? That is amazing!”

Hatsumi Entai: “My mom too. She's the ultimate media archiver.”

Haisha Shōsha: “Everyday you learn something new I guess… well, it was nice spending time with you. Let’s do it again.”

*obtained memory shard*

We walked together back to the dorms.

There’s still time in the day so I guess I should go find someone else to hang out with.

I barely talked with Okimoto so I should go check his whereabouts.

Surprisingly, he was in the game room.

Okimoto Wakita: “Hello, Entai-chan. Would you like to play chess with me?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Please, call me Hatsumi.”

I played chess with Okimoto.

Okimoto Wakita: “...This is the 10th time you’ve lost, don’t you want to give up yet?”

Hatsumi Entai: “You know what they say, 11th time’s the charm!”

Okimoto Wakita: “You said that the 10th time, 9th time, 8th time, 7th time…”

Hatsumi Entai: “I get it! But I’m not about to give up just now!”

I started rearranging the pieces on my side of the board. Okimoto’s side was already arranged.

Okimoto Wakita: “You go first.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Are you sure? Awwwright!”

I moved the pawn two spaces. He mirrored my move.

Okimoto Wakita: “Have you ever gone to a festival?”

That’s an extremely random question. 

Hatsumi Entai: “Of course I have! Have you?”

Okimoto Wakita: “Only once. Check.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Now wait a minute! Already?! Wait… only once? How come?” 

Okimoto Wakita: “I didn’t really have time as a child but Kitsu-san took me to the firework festival once. It was fun.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Ha! Check! You mean your child actor career? Didn’t know actors were so busy…”

Okimoto Wakita: “I had to repeat my lines a lot, yes. I wasn’t very good at memorizing.” 

Hatsumi Entai: “You and Viktor are really close, huh?”

Okimoto Wakita: “He lent me a hand when I was at my lowest low. Being his manager was a payback at first. I started to really like the job after a while. I am very thankful to him and he is very thankful to me.”

Hatsumi Entai: “That’s nice…”

Okimoto Wakita: “Checkmate.”

Hatsumi Entai: “What?! How?! No way!”

Okimoto Wakita: “You let your guard down. I guess 11th time is not the charm.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Figured. I’m still not giving up, though! Let’s play again another time!”

Okimoto Wakita: “If you want to.”

*obtained memory shard*

~Ding dong bing bong~

Shironeko: “Attention! Attention! It is now 8 PM. You should head to your dorm rooms.”

Nekokuro: “You know what they say!... um… JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!!”

I was about to enter my room when… that’s right! I have to go to Lucia’s room tonight to plan something out.

I went to her room and knocked on the door.

*knock* *knock*

Lucia opened the door.

Lucia Tei: “Hey there. You here for the plan?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Sure thing, buckaroo!”

Lucia Tei: “Come on in.”

As I stepped in her room, I noticed her room was way messier than mine.

Lucia Tei: “Excuse the mess…”

I simply nodded.

Hatsumi Entai: “So… what will we do?”

Lucia Tei: “I was thinking about pleading?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Pleading? I say we bribe them.”

Lucia Tei: “With what?”

Hatsumi Entai: “... I don’t know.”

Lucia Tei: “One thing I know is that the angry one is more vulnerable. The white one is way smarter, though.”

Hatsumi Entai: “How about we separate them? You can keep Shironeko busy and I can talk with Nekokuro!”

Lucia Tei: “Alright. I can totally come up with something but I’m more concerned with whether or not you will even bother to think about it.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Don’t worry! I’ll just use my womanly charm!”

Lucia Tei: “I don’t think you know what that is.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Of course I do! I’ll threaten with my sadness. Nobody wants to see me sad, so Nekokuro will have no other choice than give us the TV!”

Lucia Tei: “I… I’ll just leave it at that. You are right, though. People really like you for some reason. It’s probably because you’re so cute and ticklish!” 

Hatsumi Entai: “Lucia please don- pfshhHA-”

She tickle-attacked me and I couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Hatsumi Entai: “W-we need to take this seriously- AHahaha!”

Lucia Tei: “Alright, alright. I’ll stop.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Phew! Thanks. So, we got a plan?”

Lucia Tei: “Yep! Wanna go to sleep?”

Hatsumi Entai: “*yawn* not yet…”

Lucia Tei: “If so… I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Hm?”

Lucia Tei: “That Tsumi girl… she’s not who she tells us she is.”

Hatsumi Entai: “A girl?”

Lucia Tei: “What? No! Wasn’t it weird that she knew your name back then? And there is no way she could be the ultimate lucky student...”

Hatsumi Entai: “Maybe she just overheard it from the private room or something… but why couldn’t she be the ultimate lucky student?”

Lucia Tei: “The private room is soundproof. I tested that with Viktor and there’s no way she could be alive!”

Hatsumi Entai: “... what? How would you know that?”

Lucia realised she had made some sort of mistake but she couldn't back off just now.

Lucia Tei: “You’re gonna hate me for this… you see, I met the ultimate lucky student that was supposed to be in… our class once. She was such a ray of sunshine.”

Hatsumi Entai: “... was?”

Lucia Tei: “She died. Right in front of me. She died and I couldn’t do anything…”

Hatsumi Entai: “Lucia!… I’m sorry…”

Lucia Tei: “No, don’t apologize. I only said this to you to make a point. Tsumi is faking everything about her identity for all we know.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Why would she do that though?”

Lucia Tei: “Me and Viktor hypothesize that she might be the one behind all of this… the mastermind.”

Hatsumi Entai: “No way! A mastermind among us? The two cats are present when she’s with us too!”

Lucia Tei: “She’s probably hiding within us so the actual mastermind has insight on us.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Even so, what can we even do about it?”

Lucia Tei: “We will corner her and confront her about it! For the greater good!”

Hatsumi Entai: “For the greater good! *yawn* We should go to sleep…”

Lucia Tei: “Ah! You’re right.”

We both got in the bed and went to sleep.  
Hatsumi Entai: “G’night!”

Lucia Tei: “‘Night.”

-Day 4-

Shironeko: “Everyone, everyone! Wake up! It’s morning.”

Nekokuro: “Special breakfast menu: MY FISTS!!”

Shironeko: “Nekokuro stop threatening the guests. I’ll have to shut you down.”

Nekokuro: “YOU CAN’T DO THAT! I’M INVINCIBLE!”

I woke up alongside Lucia. We were both confused by the squabble going on over the speakers and the monitors.

Hatsumi Entai: “Let’s just ignore them.”

Lucia Tei: “Good idea.”

We headed to the dining hall. Momoku and Warai were the only ones present.

Momoku Shinkō: “Helloooo! Look who got up early~”

Warai Odoke: “Do you guys happen to know how to make a smoke machine?”

Lucia Tei: “You got yourself in that situation.”

Momoku Shinkō: “She isn’t wrong, Warai. You’re going to have to figure something out.”

Warai Odoke: “You too? I’ve been betrayed…”

Hatsumi Entai: “Don’t worry! You totally got this.”

Warai Odoke: “When you say it, it feels like it’s true…”

We ate breakfast and decided to go find the cats.

Lucia Tei: “I’ll call Shironeko to come here. You go somewhere else and call Nekokuro.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Roger!”

I headed upstairs.

Hatsumi Entai: “Nekokuro! Nekokuro!”

Nekokuro: “What?!”

Hatsumi Entai: “We want to hold this party and… we need a television.”

Nekokuro: “SO WHAT?!”

Hatsumi Entai: “*sob* d-don’t yell at meeee”

Nekokuro’s angry face suddenly disappeared.

Nekokuro: “N-no! Don’t cry! I-I’ll get you a television somehow! Just please don’t cry!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Thanks! Nekokuro you’re the best!”

Nekokuro: “Hehe… yea I know.”

The cat vanished as always.

Viktor Kitsu: “You’re an awful fake crier, you know?”

He startled me.

Hatsumi Entai: “As long as it worked, I don’t see an issue.”

All of a sudden, we heard the sound of something dropping to the ground.

Nekokuro: “You were lying to me…?”

Viktor Kitsu: “Uh oh!”

Hatsumi Entai: “N-no! I really was crying!”

Nekokuro: “YOU WERE LYING TO ME!!”

The cat ran away, leaving the television on the ground.

Viktor Kitsu: “Oopsie-daisies! You broke her heart. Do you need help with carrying the thing?”

Hatsumi Entai: “... no. I think I can handle it myself…”

Why did I feel so guilty for hurting the feelings of a kidnapper?

I picked up the television and went downstairs. It was a huge screen and it seemed pretty expensive.

Lucia Tei: “That Shironeko thing left all of a sudden. Did everything go ok?”  
Hatsumi Entai: “Uhm… I think so…”

Lucia Tei: “Woah! That’s a huge screen!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Mhm. Let’s take it to the dining hall.”

Lucia grabbed one of the TV’s ends and helped me carry it.

We looked for a power outlet. There was a socket extender.

Lucia Tei: “Alright! Our job is done.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Let’s see if we can help out some more.”

We went inside the kitchen. Haisha was setting up the grill and Lissa was cleaning the glasses.

Lucia Tei: “Hey do you guys need any help?”

Lissa Odoroki: “I’m fine, thanks! Haisha what about you?”

Haisha Shōsha: “No, I’m fine too.”

We asked around other people but nobody needed help.

And sure enough, the time to party came.

The dining hall looked extremely different. There were heart decorations everywhere. Is this some sort of valentines day party? Other than the heart decorations, the table was arranged like it was a war zone and there were hanging doll parts hanging from the ceiling.

Hatsumi Entai: “What the…”

I also noticed a crudely made smoke machine in a corner and Viktor playing some weird repetitive game on a gaming console.

Naibu Guremu: “Welcome to the dysfunctional family party!”

Hitteki slapped Naibu, the impact being lessened by his oversized shirt sleeves.

Naibu Guremu: “Ow! What was that for?!”

Hitteki Shinji: “You know exactly what it was for.”

Vitkor Kitsu: “Look at this silly game! Oh no! I dieeeeed.”

The death screen was as gruesome as ever. Why is this one of the limited games we have? I guess it is appropriate for a killing game…

Kirei Dearu: “Do you like my decorations? I spent a long time carving holes in them with a kitchen knife!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Haha yeaaah…”

I saw Tsumi from the corner of my eye but she disappeared as soon as I blinked. Weird… 

Gakuda was sitting next to a vinyl record player. An old party tune I couldn’t recognize was playing through the huge mouth.

Sagi Senryaku: “At least they have mono-nopoly in this nightmare of a place.”

Kōi Goraku(doll): “You can’t just buy the graveyard! I wanted to buy the graveyard!”

Ātozo Kara: “I don’t know why I agreed to play with you guys… can’t we play poker?”

Sagi Senryaku: “And what are you going to bet with?”

Ātozo Kara: “Sunflower seeds? I don’t know…”

Warai and Momoku were drinking mocktails and chatting with Lissa.

Hiretsu, Lucia and Tsumi were nowhere to be seen. Haisha and Okimoto were serving people.

Hatsumi Entai: “I wonder where they are… hey guys! Do you need help with the plates?”

I rushed up to the boys and took some plates out of their hands.

Okimoto Wakita: “Thank you, Entai- I mean Hatsumi-chan.”

The atmosphere in the room was brighter than ever. We needed to take our minds off of the situation we were in from time to time.

Lissa Odoroki: “Hey, Viktor! You didn’t ask me for a drink yet.”

Viktor didn’t take his eyes off of the shooting game.

Viktor Kitsu: “Yea uh… I’ll have a molotov cocktail.”

Lissa Odoroki: “That’s not a drink, though.”

Viktor Kitsu: “No, I know.”

Okimoto Wakita: “Just make him a banana milkshake.”

Viktor Kitsu: “Hey! Don’t baby me!”

Lissa Odoroki: “One banana milkshake coming right up. Hatsumi can you get me some bananas from the kitchen?”

I nodded and went inside the kitchen. I looked around for the bananas.

Hitteki Shinji: “Yo, everyone! Time for the smoke machine!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey! Wait for me!”

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

Naibu Guremu: “What have you done?! You don’t just make the power go out like that!”

Hitteki Shinji: “It’s not my fault that this environmental nightmare is so low quality!”

Viktor Kitsu: “Aw maaan... my game!”

I felt someone brush on my arm and close the kitchen door.

Hatsumi Entai: “W-who’s there?!”

Warai Odoke: “Hey did you guys hear someone moving around?”

Gakuda Sokutei: “You too? I guess I’m really not just hallucinating…”

Naibu Guremu: “Guys! I think I got it.”

The power went back on.

Lissa Odoroki: “Is everyone okay?”

I looked around the kitchen. Something felt… off.

Hatsumi Entai: “Hey, Haisha? How many knives were in the kitchen?”

Haisha Shōsha: “Three. Why?”

Hatsumi Entai: “There’s a knife missing.”

Haisha Shōsha: “What?!”

I left the kitchen and looked around the room. I started counting the people.

Hatsumi Entai: “Other than Lucia, Hiretsu and Tsumi everyone is still here.”

Sagi Senryaku: “So we have a lunatic with a knife running around?”

Gakuda Sokutei: “I think we should go back to our rooms. It’s not safe outside anymore…”

We all agreed and went to our dorms, defeated.

I hope everyone is going to be fine…

-Day 5-

This whistling…

???: “Helloooo! I can’t sleeeeeeep… wanna go around the place with me?”

I opened my eyes. Of course it was him.

Hatsumi Entai: “... Viktor? How did you get in my room…?”

Viktor was leaning in above my bed

Viktor Kitsu: “I broke in, of course.”

Hatsumi Entai: “... what time is it?”

Viktor Kitsu: “Around 5 AM.”

I got up. I wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anyways.

Hatsumi Entai: “Alright! Let’s go.”

We started walking around. The silence was somewhat calming.

Viktor Kitsu: “Let’s go to the dining hall! I want to be a nice person and clean up before morning.”

Hatsumi Entai: “Awww! I’ll help too! Hey Viktor… do you know anything about Lucia and the other girls that didn’t show up? ”

Viktor Kitsu: “I know their names… wait a second are you talking about their whereabouts?”

Hatsumi Entai: “Yea?”

Viktor Kitsu: “Nah then I don’t know.”

I was about to reach the door handle of the dining hall, when the door was opened from the inside.

Tsumi Nai: “Guys! Guys oh my god! You need to come see this!”

Hatsumi Entai: “Tsumi are you okay? Where were you this whole time?”

She looked mortified.

Viktor Kitsu: “This looks bad.”

We followed her to the medical room.

She hesitated at first, slowly opening the door for us to see... 

~Ding dong bing bong~

Shironeko: “Everyone! A body has been discovered! Please present yourself to the medical room. You will have time to investigate the crime and afterwards we will hold the class trial!”

Nekokuro: “WAKE UP!!! YOU HAVE AN AUTOPSY TO DO!”

Shironeko: “... I think that’s mostly our job.”

Gakuda Sokutei. The ultimate cello player. His dead body was peacefully resting on the hospital bed.

I dropped to the ground. I wasn’t able to say anything.

Tsumi Nai: “M-my sweetheart! He’s dead! Ohnohonohnohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnooooooo!!!!!”

Viktor Kitsu: “Your fucking what now?! Poor guy… got killed off as a plot-point.”

-DAILY LIFE END-


End file.
